


Other Than Talking

by rinnytin



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gun Kink, M/M, NSFW!!!, Oral Fixation, not beta read bc i don't care enough lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: He didn’t know what had gotten into him - maybe it was the teenage hormones flaring up one last time before he was shoved into real adulthood but maybe he was feeling a little too grown-up right now. But Itaru was annoying him and he wished he would use those pretty lips for something other than talking.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	Other Than Talking

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy this is just me being self-indulgent because I can!! Also if you are reading this just to talk shit about it on twitter, please call it the gun fic 🤪

He didn’t know what had gotten into him - maybe it was the teenage hormones flaring up one last time before he was shoved into  _ real _ adulthood but maybe he was feeling a little too grown-up right now. Itaru was annoying - bitchin’ about his shit gacha luck and impatience for Sakuya to return from his part-time job and how he was out nearly 20k gems without an SSR to show for it - and Banri wanted him to shut the hell up. No,  _ needed _ him to before he punched his teeth in.

“Can you shut the hell up or do you need me to do that for you?” Banri snapped, standing up and shoving the dining table just enough that the salaryman was hit square in the chest with it. 

“Banri?” Itaru looked scared, his hands on the edge of the table in an attempt to push it away. Banri sighed, pulling the table away and grabbing his homework off the table before storming off without another word. He was behind in his schoolwork - practice for the upcoming show and the fact there wasn’t anywhere he could work in peace at the dorms was getting to be a little too much. It didn’t help that Juzu was nearly always in their shared room so he couldn’t even do so much as jerk off anymore; especially since standing over the toilet praying that one of the billion people in the dorms won’t interrupt was barely an option. He was annoyed - and Itaru was annoying him further and that’s why he was angry. Not because he was unbelievably horny. It was Itaru.

Itaru with his  _ stupid  _ pretty face and  _ stupid  _ hair pulled into a dumb-looking ponytail at the top of his head. Itaru with his  _ stupid  _ oral fixation. Banri had noticed it when they were playing a game for his channel, Itaru’s lips wrapped around the cord for his headset while he concentrated and then he kept noticing it. The string from his hoodie during practice, the fact he would always use a straw and chew on it, the way he would suck on his thumb when he was just idly sitting around. Banri knew Itaru was a pretty boy and that it probably wasn’t groundbreaking that someone was thinking about his putting his stupid pink lips to use. It was pathetic to think about how he wished that Itaru took his threat as flirting and put his mouth to some other use besides talking about his game, especially since Itaru was just his friend - and that title was pushing it. He headed towards the storage room; it the only room that wasn’t in constant use and unless someone desperately needed a prop or costume it was the safest bet to get some time to himself. Right now, he was either going to punch a hole through a wall or cum and the latter sounded like it would get him in less trouble.

He dropped his stuff on the floor near the door, pulling down the blinds on the door before falling onto the pleather chair that they used for The Roman Episode promo shots - it creaked from not being used for a while, but it was the most comfortable place to relax. He pushed his jeans just far enough to free his already hard cock, spitting into his palm as he gave himself a few testing strokes. It had been away he wasn’t sure if he was going to last that long, but he  _ needed  _ this time to himself. He leaned back, leaning his eyes close as he built a slow rhythm for himself.

“Ban-” The door opened and Banri instinctively grabbed one of the props from the nearest box - ready to throw it at Itaru who quickly entered and closed the door upon seeing Banri’s position, “Ah, I figured you would be…”

“What the hell do you want?” He kept the prop raised and watched as Itaru’s eyes flicked to his hand then down to his cock - which still bobbed proudly against his stomach - before bringing his thumb to his lips as he blushed.

“If you wanted to be scary,” He mumbled, taking a step forward as he smiled around his finger, “You would have pointed the gun  _ at  _ me.”

Banri lowered his hand - the gun was a prop from their first show and Banri smirked. He shoved it in Itaru’s direction and motioned for the older man to get on the floor.

“Ah, are you sure you want to go through with this,” Itaru spoke calmly as he got onto his knees, his eyes locked on the barrel of the gun, “You’re angry and I don’t know how much of your anger is making you act up.”

“This isn’t my anger, Taru,” Banri swallowed, realized that this situation was a little too much to handle, and took a step back, “I’m just… pent up and it wasn’t helping that you and your stupid mouth made it worse.”

“I see,” He hummed, “If you want me to, I’ll help you out. You could have always come to me, you know?”

“I do, I just… I don’t want to seem desperate,” Banri admitted and Itaru laughed.

“Ah, so forcing me to get on my knees with a fake gun isn’t peak desperation? It was hot so I don’t mind it,” Itaru shrugged before moving forward on his knees, “Now, I’ll open my mouth and you can put that gun in or… whatever else you want in.” 

Itaru opened his mouth, his tongue rubbing over his bottom teeth in anticipating for Banri to satisfy that need of his. Banri chose the gun - the hard plastic filling his mouth and he eagerly rolled his tongue along the grooves and harsh edges - he didn’t mind that it was covered in a fine layer of dust that pilled up with his spit and made his mouth feel like it was being invaded by tiny worms, not when Banri was staring down as him like that and gently working it between his lips. He whined when it was pulled away but spit the mess of dust and saliva onto the hardwood, not thinking about how he was going to have to clean it after this or about anything for that matter. The gun felt good in his mouth - the sense of danger despite it being a piece of plastic was enough to get him hard in his sweats and he realized why it was always so hot in movies. 

“Taru, you sure ‘bout this?”

“You threw the dining table at me, and now you are worried about me being okay? I don’t know if I should think you’re considerate or if I should stay off your bad side,” Itaru smiled as his finger wrapped around the thickness of Banri’s cock, leaning in to lick at the bead of precum that was dribbling from the tip. The bitterness filled his mouth and he made a face but continued tracing the bulging veins with his tongue down the length of his cock, mouthing at his balls for a seconds before dragging his tongue along the underside back to the head, “I’m  _ very _ sure about this, Banri. Now, sit down so you don’t fall.”

Banri was dumbstruck and just nodded, pushing his pants further down his legs to give the older man more room to work before sitting down. Itaru tugged his jeans off one of his feet, smiling as Banri naturally parted his legs for him; he could tell that Banri had been neglecting himself, the way his cock twitched eagerly against his shirt and enough precum was spilling out that it was running down the length of his cock - sparkling in the sunlight that was streaming into the otherwise dark storage room. It looked like a treasured item a game, glistening to catch his attention and he leaned in to lick it up, the taste getting more bearable as more came out and he lapped at it without complaint - especially not when Banri was trying his best to not make a noise and his soft whimpers and grunt were so pretty to hear.

“I’m just gonna…” Itaru mumbled, mostly to himself as he took the head into his moan - his tongue swirled around the head for a few seconds before taking more of his length. It wasn’t like he had done this before, but he was skilled enough with his tongue from years of rolling anything he could fit into his mouth out of boredom. He was able to take all Banri, swallowing around him until he felt lightheaded from the lack of air and choked around him.   
“Be careful,’ Banri mumbled, pulling the hair tie from his hair and mussing up his hair before guiding his movements, “I knew you’d be good with your mouth.”

Itaru pulled back, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he smiled. He moved back to undo the tie of his sweats and Banri swallowed nervously, sure getting sucked off was pushing the boundaries of friendship but if Itaru wanted to do more he didn’t know if he could look him in the eye every again. 

“Taru?”

“Yeah?” Itaru’s sweats were around his knees, his cock in hand as he moved back in to press kissed against Banri’s thighs - his eyes were locked on Banri’s; void of any recognizable emotion to the younger man. Half lidded, pupils were blown wide that only a thin ring of pink was visible around them - Banri has never seen the look of lust in real life, but he was sure that’s what Itaru was wearing. His lips reddened as they stretched around his cock - the fluttering of his tongue against the underside of the head as he passed made his hips twitch up and Itaru chuckled around him.

“Sorry for getting mad at you before,” Banri mumbled, leaning back in the chair as he pushed Itaru’s bangs out of his face and let his hand rest at the back of his head, “Been so frustrated lately and you were annoying me talking about Sakuya and your best girls.”

Itaru just made a muffled noise around him and took him whole again - his nose resting against the course and Banri’s hand kept him there. The feeling of his throat tightening around the head, the tears that began welling up in his eyes, the grip on his thigh as the older man struggled to maintain composure as he struggled for air - Banri was seeing stars as he gasped, fisting Itaru’s hair as he came. He let Itaru go, scared that he was going to hurt him when his throat relaxed and eyes began rolling back - he gasped for air, coughing as a few ropes of cum splashed across his face. Banri smiled, mumbling about how amazing Itaru is as he wiped the cum from him face with his thumb.

“Do you feel better?” Itaru asked, sucking Banr’s thumb into his mouth to clean it off.

“Yeah, but you didn’t cum so do you want me to-”

“I did,” Itaru interrupted with a blush - moving back to fix his clothes back up before standing up. Banri followed, smiling at the splash of white against the red pleather of the chair. He pulled his jeans back on, grabbing his back and taking out a pack of wipes to clean himself off before tossing it in Itaru’s direction, “So, come to me when you need to relax. You can use my room to do your homework if you need to.”

Itaru wiped his face before cleaning the floor - the gun laid to the side, still wet with his spit and he wiped it before tossing it into the prop box. He felt weird - not about sucking off Banri, that was just a fantasy come true for him - but about how turned on he got when Banri looked at him like he hated him and the way his brain went blank when he had the gun in his mouth. In games, you always played the hero - unstoppable and commanding, but maybe those princesses who were constantly cause had a  _ point _ . 

“Ah Banri,” Itaru caught the younger man’s arm before he could move to leave the storage room. He didn’t know what came over his senses - maybe it was the post-orgasm neediness that he usually felt, but he pulled Banri in for a kiss - his tongue running along Banri’s teeth when he parted his lips in a desperate attempt to commit the feeling to memory.

“Taru, I - I gotta go and finish my homework,” Banri swallowed nervously, warning signs flashing in his mind that kissing meant  _ something _ and his brain was still not processing things after his orgasm. Hell, he wasn’t sure if he was ever going to process this whole thing and he wasn’t sure that a mix of frustration, anger, and horniness was a good mix of emotions for his first time getting sucked off. But he remembered how Itaru looked so content with his lips wrapped around the gun and his cock that he managed to convince himself that it was fine. Itaru’s grip on his arm loosened and he grabbed his bag off the floor, “I’ll use your room, ‘kay?”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
